kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Propeller
|ability = None (Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby: Planet Robobot, Kirby Star Allies), Select (Kirby's Block Ball), Ice (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) |point value = 750 if inhaled, 1500 if defeated (Kirby's Dream Land 2) |category = Regular enemy |card number = 21}} Propeller (called Propeller Bomb in Kirby's Dream Land 2) is a regular enemy that first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 2. They give no Copy Ability when inhaled. However, in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, they gave the Ice ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Propeller appears to be a raindrop-shaped enemy with a silver propeller, and a happy expression, which changes to an angry expression when Kirby approaches, depending on the circumstances. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 In ''Kirby's Dream Land 2, if Kirby has an Animal Friend with him when he approaches a Propeller, it gets angry and tries to chase him. If it touches Kirby outside of invincibility frames, it will self-destruct which will cause Kirby to instantly lose his Animal Friend. However, if it fails to do this for a while, it stops and flies forwards off-screen. It will also explode on its own if it is hit with projectiles enough. Most attacks don't do much to Propeller in its angry state, but Ice will freeze it instantly, making it a useful ability to use when trying to keep an Animal Friend. ''Kirby's Block Ball Propeller appears as an enemy in Stages 10 and 11. It remains in one place and drops a Changer item when defeated. It appears in its happy form until Kirby hits it, which causes it to become angry for a few seconds before it is defeated. Kirby's Dream Land 3 In ''Kirby's Dream Land 3, Propellers are much different than in past games. They hatch from eggs, can be inhaled, and come in different colors: yellow, blue, brown, black, and red. Whether they chase Kirby or Gooey at a high speed depends on which color hatches out of the egg. Additionally, after they have chased either Kirby or Gooey for an extended period of time, they fly upwards out of view rather than forward, as it did in Kirby's Dream Land 2. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards In ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, the Propeller changes almost entirely. Its color is a darkish purple, and on its face is a happy expression, which doesn't change. In this game, it no longer hatches from eggs. If Kirby has a Copy Ability, it will chase him when he approaches. Otherwise, it will float in place. If Kirby inhales a Propeller and holds it above his head, it will fly up for a bit, and then pop. The Propeller now gives the Ice ability when inhaled. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Propeller makes a reappearance in ''Kirby: Planet Robobot, with yet another redesign. They are now made of metal and retain their happy face expressions from previous titles. If Kirby comes near it, Propeller will change its expression, get angry, and chase Kirby, regardless of whether or not he has a Copy Ability. Propeller no longer yields a Copy Ability when inhaled in this game. ''Kirby Star Allies Propellers return in ''Kirby Star Allies. Their design was changed once again to much more simplistic one. They are now blue with white propellers. They explode upon contact with the player. Trivia *Propeller resembles Sparky, another raindrop-shaped common enemy. In turn, Foley and Flappon resemble Propeller. Similar Enemies *Foley *Scarfy *Tick *Flappon Artwork KDL2 Propeller.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Gallery Propeller DL2.png|A Propeller in Kirby's Dream Land 2 (Super Game Boy) KBB_Propeller_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Propeller.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) KDL3 Propeller Egg.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'', a Propeller in its egg. KDL3 Propeller Resized.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'', a red Propeller chases Kirby and Kine. K64 Propeller.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KPR_Propeller.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA_Propeller.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites KDL2 Propeller sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Propeller sprite 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Propeller sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KDL3 Propeller sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Propeller sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' de:Propeller es:Propeller fr:Propeller it:Propeller ja:プロペラー Category:Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Minion Enemies